


The Melodious Nymph

by Tory (Ejes)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Angst, Earth AU, F/M, Friendship, LIVERPEPPER, demyx slacks off, larxene is poisonous, that's what we call routine!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory
Summary: She had always had poor taste in men. She liked them wild. Violent. He had always been a weak guy. Lazy. And truth be told, they would fight all the time. But she was still his clubmate, and he couldn't let her suffer in silence. [LiverPepper AU ( Earth High School AU), T for Language & mild violence]





	The Melodious Nymph

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, I almost forgot to post it out here too!  
> Anyway~  
> This is set up in the LiverPepper Universe, in that this is happening on Earth, in high school, where the Organization XIII is actually a drama club. (I mean look at these pretties : [ CLICK HERE FOR CUTIES ](http://liverpepper.tumblr.com/post/129888972266/sora-im-in-lots-like-band-and-a-bunch-of%20) . Be sure to check out Jay's work on [Liverpepper](http://liverpepper.tumblr.com/) (and [Liverpops](http://liverpops.tumblr.com/) for cute Strifehart <3 )  
> As far as this fic is concerned, this is really centered on the whole drama-club AU. 
> 
> This is rated T for language, and for violence (didn't tick the warning box because it's not _that_ violent, but don't do it at home, kids)

_There were people unlucky enough to fall only for the wrong type of persons. And there were people even more unlucky, falling for someone who only ever fell for the wrong type of persons._

* * *

There was one thing that was rarely, if not never mentioned in the drama club of Radiant Garden High : romantic relationships. Especially Larxene's. That was the taboo topic. The legend was Saïx once tried to talk to her about that and that was how he got his X scar. Another legend said that this was also the reason Xigbar lost an eye. Even though these legends probably originated from Larxene herself, they were scary enough so that no one would bother her with that.

It wasn't that she was single and desperately looking for a man. It was that she was almost never single, but always with the worst taste in men. She liked danger, she liked playing with fire. That was the reason she liked bad boys so much. But a bad boy wasn't bad only because he dressed up like one - she usually picked the baddest of them all.

* * *

It was a Friday night, and everyone was already home. Demyx had stopped by the school to repeat some sitar pieces. He couldn't play a lot at home - with three younger siblings and two older ones, the house was always busy and noisy.

The building was open until 10 for club activities. There weren't a lot of people around, especially on a Friday, but Demyx realized with surprise there was some light in the drama club room. He hesitated. Should he get in? He wanted some peace. Thinking it could pretty much be Axel who stayed to play videogames, he shrugged and pushed the door.

The room was pretty broad, with a sofa, a TV, tons of boxes full of props and a lot of space in the middle for practicing. The room smelled like fresh coffee, and there was someone on the sofa. He frowned. Not Axel. Larxene.

It was well known that the two teenagers barely got along at all. They insulted each other rather than talk most of the time, and the only moment you'd get to hear them being polite to each other was when they were playing a role. She was a third year while he was a second year so they only saw each other at club sessions, or when the club was having lunch together.

He was thinking about leaving the room when he heard her sniffling. She had not noticed him yet, she was watching some cooking show on the TV. Nothing sad, and he doubted onions had the power of making you cry through a screen. Seeing her cry was such a rare occasion that he couldn't just let go. He'd just stay and make fun of her.

"Are you sorry for these poor veggies, Larxene?"

She jumped at his voice. He still couldn't see her face, but he heard her hissing.

"Get lost, Demyx. The room is already taken. Go back home."

Of course, he didn't. He walked to the couch and jumped on it. She turned her head, refusing to face him.

"Are you here to make fun of me? Go on. Suit yourself, and then leave this place. If you could leave this world that would be cool too."

"I heard it took a heart to cry, but I guess they were wrong! I wonder what would break a monster like… Larxene, what happened?"

His tone changed drastically when he saw her bruised face. Her bottom lip was cut and she had some bruises on the cheek.

"Nothing. Fell on the stairs. That hurts and that's why I'm crying. Happy?"

"You are an excellent actress, so I'm surprised you're such a terrible liar."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? Just leave me alone."

He sighed. "I came to play. If I don't ask anything, can I at least practise?"

"As long as you keep your mouth shut. Open it and I slit your throat."

Notes started to echo in the room, as Demyx scratched the cords of his instrument. That was a peaceful music, but also a tough one, so he was quite focused, as this was the first time he tried it without a partition.

He played it three times, starting over at every mistake. On TV, the cooking show was over, replaced by endless advertisements. He was about to finish the music when he fell a head crash on his shoulder. Lulled by the melody, Larxene had fallen asleep.

Demyx carefully got up, to lie her down a bit more comfortably on the couch. He found a blanket in one of the boxes, and put it on her. He took time to watch her face, as she was sleeping. It was obvious someone had hit her. And it was pretty obvious too who the culprit was. But of course, she would never tell. She would stick to her story. It wasn't the first time. And Demyx knew it wasn't the last.

On the table, her phone buzzed. He looked at it. The name wasn't familiar, but it wasn't hard to guess who that guy was. She had eight missed calls from him. Demyx turned the phone off, put it back on the table and left.

* * *

The following Monday, none of them talked about it. She had expertly covered the bruises with makeup and she looked just like always. She shoved him as they met in a corridor, her eyes as cold as ice, and he started to wonder if he had dreamt that moment - but when he got home that night, he found a brand new plectrum in his pocket and he smiled.

For a couple of weeks, things were pretty normal. Until they started go wrong again. Larxene didn't come to class (and to club) for two days in a row. Apparently, she was stuck in bed with the flu. Nothing very alarming, but Demyx had a bad feeling about it. He didn't decide to investigate or anything, but fate decided to force him to.

He was doing some groceries shopping for his family with his father. He disliked the chore, but his father told him he could buy himself some snacks. So here he was, charging the trunk of the car with the insane amount of food they had just bought, when he heard a familiar voice on the parking lot.

"Listen, I can't come today either. Told you, I'm stuck in bed with the flu! What, do you want me to cough just to prove it to you? Oh, okay, very well, there you are." The voice coughed a couple of times. "There, happy? I'm at home right now. I will see you once I'm healed. Are you serious? You know what? Why don't you go f… Oh, he hung up."

"Larxene?"

She raised her eyes and met Demyx's.

"For someone stuck in bed, you look fairly well."

"Can't sick people go buy some food?"

"Are you running away from school?"

"Maybe I'm running away from  _you_ , moron."

"I'd say you are running away from  _him_ , actually."

She kept silent for a few seconds. "Screw you. Mind your own business."

" _I'm at home right now_. Since when are you lying to your boyfriend?"

"Since when do you care? And no one said it was my boyfriend. Could have been my mom, for all you know."

"But it wasn't, was it?"

"Dem, what are you...? Oh, hello! A friend of yours?"

"A friend…? Dad, that's Larxene. She's in my club. Larxene, my dad."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you!" Demyx's dad smiled at her, and she politely smiled back.

"Guess I should go home now. See you around."

"Since you look so much better, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

She smirked as she left. "Who knows? A woman likes to keep some secrets."

Demyx followed his father to the car, more worried than ever.

* * *

They were doing some rehearsals in the club room. Demyx and Larxene were playing siblings running away together. Following the script, he took her by the wrist. She quickly pulled her arm free. That wasn't in the script. At some other point, he tried to catch her again. She moved her arm. At the third escape, he stopped the rehearsal and quickly grabbed her hand.

"We can talk about this as a private matter, or we can make that public. Which one do you chose?"

She defiantly looked at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about, dumbass."

He shrugged. "Well then you won't mind."

He pulled her sleeve up her arm. Her whole forearm was almost purple, a gigantic bruise on it.

"Then what is that?"

"The door was closing, and I stupidly threw my arm to catch it. It slammed on it. Ouchie ouch."

"Nothing to do with your boyfriend, then?"

The silence was heavy in the room. Larxene growled. "Unless I'm dating a door, no. Stay out of this, Demyx."

"Out of what? I thought that was just a door."

The atmosphere was electric. A single spark and they would explode. Axel expertly stood between the two of them.

"Okay, okay. Let's chill a bit. If Larxene says it's a door, then surely we have no reason to doubt it, right, Demyx? And Larxene… If that door hurts you once again, remember we all here are ready to smash it for you."

He looked at her, deadly serious. "And we won't hesitate if we have to."

After a short silence, she burst into laughter, her forced, dramatic laughter.

"Oh, Axel, darling, are you worried for me? It makes my heart jolt, really. What a shame I am not single, I would date you anytime, honey. Have no worries, I am not scared of evil doors. But remember, all of you, that sticking your nose in someone else's life is way too off limit. I'm sure you've all plenty to do with your own lives… So stay away from mine."

She playfully caressed Axel's cheek before leaving the room, slamming the door.

"So we can stop acting as if we were blind?" Finally asked Zexion, breaking the silence.

"Or do we have to keep acting as such even though she knows we know because she asked us to stay away?" Roxas thoughtfully added.

The whole room sighed. That was an even messier situation than before.

* * *

Three days later, they performed on stage the show they had been rehearsing lately. Everything went well, and as the heiress kissed her lover one last time, knowing they would never meet again, Demyx could see in the theatre a few people wiping tears. Larxene's goal was to become an actress, and she was really gifted when on stage. The whole troup came back on stage for a last round of applause, then left for good.

"Axel, you lacked passion when you kissed me. What a poor lover. Maybe you'd like some more practise before the next performance?" Larxene winked at Axel and she was switching from her costume to the club black hooded sweater.

"I'm pretty sure you ate that garlic bread on purpose, Larxene."

"She did." stated plainly Saïx. Larxene smirked and did not deny.

"Alright, well done everyone. We are performing tomorrow as well so go home and get some rest. Good night!"

On Marluxia's words, everyone finally left. For most of them, their families were there to greet and congratulate them. Demyx spotted his mother and his older sister in the crowd, but also noticed Larxene escaped by the back door. He quietly followed her.

Had she tried to leave without being noticed? Was she fleeing away? If so, that was pretty inefficient.  _He_  was there. That was the first time Demyx saw this guy, but he knew pretty much who that was.

"You little slut!"

No greetings. No praise for her excellent performance. The guy simply slapped her as he said these two words with the utmost disgust.

"I see you enjoyed kissing that bastard!"

"Can't you see the difference between a play and reality?" She snarled back, her hand on her cheek.

"How many times did you practise that kiss? How many times did that dude kiss  _my_  girl?"

"If you're going to be a prick tonight, that's without me. I'm off. I'll go home by my own means."

She tried to leave, but he grabbed her by the hood and pulled her closer to him. He took her chin in one hand and aggressively kissed her - forcefully. She struggled, pushed him back.

"Don't forget, Larxene. You are mine.  _Mine_."

Without a word, wiping her lips and her eyes, she ran away, showing him her middle finger. Demyx, too stunned to move, watched her leave in silence.

* * *

Larxene took a deep breath in and walked through the crowd. She heard Axel's voice calling her.

"Here's our diva! Where were you? Everyone here wants to congratulate you!"

She laughed. "What, can't a girl go to the bathroom, now? Oh, let me guess, you wanted to come with me, didn't you? Next time we'll go together, I promise." She winked at him and he sighed. A few people came indeed to tell her they enjoyed her acting. Although she tried to stay modest about it, every single word went straight to her heart. It also helped forgetting the awful time she just had.

"Has anyone seen Demyx?" A woman with sandy hair and vivid green eyes asked. She was the spitting image of her son.

"Demyx? He was with us in the backstages. He's probably somewhere around." Smiled Axel, reassuring.

"Guys… There's trouble. Hurry." Zexion appeared out of nowhere, out of breath. He was keeping his voice pretty low. Axel excused them, and they walked a bit further. Larxene obviously followed.

"What is it?"

"It's Demyx. He's… He's fighting with a guy. In the alley, next to the back door."

Larxene felt blood withdraw from her face, and Zexion caught her as her legs gave way. She did not believe in coincidences. But she believed in nosy people.

"Larxene, everything alright?"

"Demyx, he's… he won't make it. He'll be destroyed. You need to stop this fight, now."

Axel nodded and rushed to the alley, where Marluxia was already there trying to stop the fight. Zexion helped Larxene walk to the alley.

* * *

Demyx was sitting against a wall, his face covered with blood. The other guy looked like he received some serious hits as well, and Marluxia was holding his arms in his back. When the guy saw Axel, he started insulting him.

"Larxene, do you know this guy?" The red head quietly asked.

"Yeah. He's… He's my boyfriend."

"Mmh. I see." Axel stared at the guy's face for a moment, then suddenly crashed his fist on the other's nose, probably breaking it.

"Listen up, buddy. I don't know who you think you are, and I don't care. If you lay a finger on any member of this club again, I will find you and I will burn your house while you sleep. That includes Larxene, by the way. Stay away from her. For ever."

"I'll kill you." Spat the guy, somehow managing to escape Marluxia's grip. He tried to punch Axel, who dodged and tripped him.

"Yeah? I'd like to see that. Many have tried, none have succeeded. I should know, I tried too."

Larxene looked behind her, to see all the remaining members of the club staring at her boyfriend, arms crossed. Saïx kneeled and smirked as he continued.

"There are people you don't want to mess with. There are thirteen of them, actually. Learn to pick fights you can win, or be prepared to get crushed."

Larxene looked at all of them, a feeling she couldn't explain to herself spreading in her body. She suddenly got back to Earth when she heard a groan behind her.

"Demyx!" She ran to him, checking if he was okay. He laughed as he tried to stand up.

"Next time, could you date a smaller guy? Someone not too buff, too. That would be nice."

On these wise words, he passed out.

* * *

Axel and Demyx were expelled from school for three days. Demyx's wounds were all superficials, but his black eye wouldn't disappear for a while. The club members met at a café the next day, as the performance was cancelled.

"That was stupid of you. And you stuck your nose once again in my business, when I told you not too. Are you aware he could have seriously hurt you? Or killed you?"

Demyx grinned. "Well, when I realised it was already a bit too late, as I had punched him already."

"And  _you guys_." She snapped at the others. "What was that display of masculinity at the end? What am I, the princess who needs to be saved? What was that show of big brothers protecting me, exactly? Was it for your ego?"

"Well, I think we just all wanted to punch that guy for quite a long time." laughed Axel. "I'm not even sure we did that for you specifically. He was an ass and deserved what he got. And I'm ready for round two anytime."

Larxene glared at him. "There will be no round two, you hear me? And thanks to you guys, I'm single now. I hope you will take your responsibilities and date me, Axel."

Axel scoffed. "Sorry, that would have been a pleasure, but my heart is already taken I'm afraid."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Anyway, Demyx, what's gotten into you? I never thought I'd see coming the day you would fight someone. Why would you fight him?"

A silence followed her words. Not only by Demyx: the whole club fell silent and stared at her.

"What?"

Axel closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Okay, time has come for us to stop playing dumb here as well. You really have no idea, Larxene?"

She frowned. "Of course not." Demyx's face was crimson. He apparently was kicking Axel under the table, but the redhead ignored him.

"Larxene, Demyx has had a crush on you for a year. That would have been sensible of you to at least notice that. We all did."

She gawked, staring at Demyx who was staring at the table. He mumbled something.

"That doesn't mean that… I mean, I know it's stupid and that's why I never told you and…"

"You're clearly not my type." She stated calmly.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm into guys a bit older, tall, strong."

"I'm none of that, I'm aware."

"I'm into bad guys because I'm never bored with them, even though it always end poorly."

"Violence has never been my thing."

"But you stood up for me. You probably knew you had no chance, and yet you did for my sake. You worried for me when no one did. You didn't give up on me. You know what, Demyx?"

He finally looked up, his eyes sad and discouraged.

"I'm going to give you a chance. Prove me you're better than these losers. Prove me you are worth it."

He gasped, as the others on the table laughed. "Do you mean…"

"Yup. You and I are a thing. Let's see what kind of boyfriend you are."

Axel laughed and nudged Demyx. Suddenly, the mood was a lot lighter.

As sun set and they left the café, Larxene took her time to leave, grabbing Demyx by the sleeve to tell him to slow down. The others quickly left, some of them winking at the two of them.

As soon as they were gone, Larxene grabbed Demyx by the collar and pulled him closer, until their faces were only a few inches apart. Without a single hesitation, he cupped her face in his hands and locked his lips on hers.

Making the kiss last as long as she could, she finally gently pushed him back with a smirk.

"Well, you sure know how to kiss a girl. I think you passed the test."

He smiled and kissed her again. And again. And again.

They finally had found each other.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Any DemXene shipper around here?  
> I wouldn't say they are my OTP, but I really enjoy their spiteful relationship (although I'm not sure we actually get to see them talk to each other in Days, they mostly talk _about_ each other). I somehow hope we'll get to see them together in KHIII! Not necessarily as a couple, really, but just like, together, as a team or something (perhaps teaming up with Marluxia and Luxord, I don't know, I'd love to learn about their Somebodies's lives and how they turned into Nobodies!).  
>  Who knows, they might even be related ! (which would make this fic suuuper creepy hahaha)
> 
> More new stuff coming soon!


End file.
